Wolf, Tiger & Panther
by StormStryker
Summary: AU:When Allyssa looses her Elephant Zord to Zen-Aku she grows to hate the Duke Org; but later that night she has a chance meeting with Zen-Aku's human counterpart: Merrick. She learns that everyone has secrets: her fellow rangers as well as Shayla.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wolf, Tiger & Panther

Disclaimer: not mine

Timeframe: AU, Wildforce team; Allyssa looses her elephant zord and meets Merrick during that night (no moon); focuses on Merrick/Allyssa POV

Chapter 1

* * *

The moon is hidden tonight, Allyssa thought to herself as she walked out of the library. The fight with Zen-Aku that afternoon, as well as the loss of her elephant zord had forced her to work late tonight in order to be ready for her history exam the next day. "I just want to get back to the Animaria so I can get some sleep before I have class in the morning," she muttered to herself as she started to head up the trail.

_Flute in distance_

"What the..." she exclaimed when she heard it coming from the southern path. Should I? She wondered as she glances to the path to the Animaria. But for some reason the music seemed to be calling to her, without a second thought Allyssa headed into the woods in order to locate the source of the music.

**By the lake**

Merrick played his flute softly as he watched the wolf pup play at the water's edge.

As Allyssa approached the lake she could make out a figure standing next to the river. She moved silently trying to get a closer look at the stranger.

Somehow the figure sensed her presence, and swiftly moved into attack position. "Show yourself!"

Allyssa came out slowly, with her hands down at her sides. "Hi, I'm Allyssa. I heard you playing..."

"Merrick," he said as though he was unsure if he should reveal his name. "You look familiar..." his voice trailed off as his wolf senses picked up the scent of tiger. "You're the white ranger."

"What?" she stepped back quickly, reaching for her morpher. "How did you know that?"

"My name is Merrick, but you know me as Zen-Aku," he stated simply.

"Zen-Aku!" Alyssa attacked him blindly.

"Relax!" he exclaimed as he easily dogged her blows. "I'm not evil!"

"What?"

"I'm not the evil one, Zen-Aku is," he stated again. "We just share the same body."

An hour later Merrick had told Allyssa about how he had became cursed. "You became Zen-Aku in order to save your friends and your home."

"Yes," he said as he sat next to her on the grass. "It was the only way to stop Master Org and to save the others. They had already been injured in a battle with Master Org themselves."

"Does the princess know that you are Zen-Aku?" she asked suddenly, glancing at him.

"Yes," he replied. "It was her idea to seal me."

"She didn't say anything."

"She might yet," Merrick said. "When I was sealed away three thousand years ago, Shayla...the princess was upset with me."

"Why?"

"She liked me, but I cared for her only as a friend," he admitted unable to admit that she had desired him in her bed.

HOWL

"You have to leave," he stated suddenly after hearing a faint voice calling among the wind, as he stood up and reached down in order to help her stand up.

"Why?" she asked at his sudden behavior change.

"Listen," in the distance she could hear the other rangers calling her name. "Your friends are looking for you, and I highly doubt that they are going to approve of you speaking with someone who just stole your wild zord today and handed it over to Master Org as well."

"That wasn't you," she stated as she grabbed her bag, and then turned back around in order to face him, "It was nice talking to you Merrick."

"You too, tiger," he replied. "And thanks."

"Can I meet you here tomorrow?" she asked uncertainly, unsure if he would want to talk to her again.

After a few moments Merrick nodded his acceptance before he turned around and faded into the nearby forest.

"Allyssa," Cole exclaimed as he entered the clearing with the other wild force rangers trailing closely behind. "What happen? You promised the princess that you wouldn't stay out late until we stopped Zen-Aku."

"Sorry," she said as she tuned to follow him back to the Animaria. "I was talking to a friend and I lost track of the time," she stated as she quicken her pace - she couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

TBC

R/R if you choose


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wolf, Tiger & Panther

Disclaimer: not mine

Timeframe: AU, Wildforce team; Allyssa looses her elephant zord and meets Merrick during that night (no moon)

Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Animaria: Next day

"That was rough," Max exclaimed as he crashed down next to Danny on the ground.

"We can't keep doing this princess," Taylor said. "We have to stop Zen-Aku once and for all."

At that Allyssa looked up in shock but quickly schooled her face as she waited for the princess to speak.

**Mystic Cavern**

Zen-Aku entered the cave quietly, gazing at the craved images on the walls, "The final battle from three thousand years ago," he said softly. He felt a pain in his mind at the last image; five graves surrounded a smaller grave, as though he grieved the fallen warriors.

Zen-Aku grinned, he found it.

**Lake: That night**

Merrick sat quietly by the lake, watching the waves gently lap against the rocks. His fist clasped tightly around a worn leather pouch. Why am I here? He thought to himself for perhaps the millionth time, she won't come. In fact she probably already told the princess and the other rangers about him and where creating a plan that was designed to use what she had learned from him yesterday.

"Merrick!" Allyssa called out as she entered the clearing. "Thank god," she said as soon as she saw him already there. "Merrick, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" he asked, the relief in his voice was apparent and he didn't bother to hide it from her either. She came, he wondered to himself, stunned that she would come even though she knew what and who he was.

"Princess Shayla told the others how to destroy Zen-Aku," she said quickly as she sat down next to him on the grass. "She told them how to kill you!"

"What?!" he exclaimed stunned, unable to believe that Shayla would betray her oath to protect the wild zords.

"She didn't tell them about you. That you're a ranger or anything," she cried softly. "Why didn't she tell them?"

"The princess is a hard person," he said simply. "If you cross her, she doesn't forgive or forget apparently."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing," he said looking at her. "You can do nothing; the princess is not a person that you would ever wish for an enemy."

"But..."

"There is only one way to destroy a zord of the Animaria," Merrick said swiftly. "And she and I are the only ones who know it."

"What will you do?"

"Try to stop her," he grimaced. "I have something that I want to give to you, promise me that you will only open it when you're in dire need."

"Alright," she promised as she took the pouch and placed it into her jacket pocket.

"Be careful," Merrick said as he walked her back toward the Animaria entrance. "What Shayla plans to do is against the laws of the guardian."

"You too," she said as she went up the path.

"Allyssa," he called out suddenly.

"Yes?" she turned slightly as she paused in mid step.

"The reason that the princess is upset with me is because..." his voice trailed off, as he forced himself to continue. "She ah, she wanted to um..."

"What?"

"Handfast."

"What?"

"Marry me."

**Battle field, the next morning**

"MERRICK."

"Who is that?" questioned Zen-Aku as he heard a voice speaking in the wind.

Cole and the other wild force rangers watched as a familiar figure appeared in front of them.

"Animus!" Cole exclaimed.

"No way!" exclaimed Danny, as the megazord suddenly powered down. Max asked hesitantly, "Why is he here?"

"I don't know," Taylor replied as she tried to reactivate the megazord. "We've powered down somehow, I don't understand!"

"Princess, Animus is here," Cole reported over the comm. link. "He somehow managed to power down the megazord as well as Zen-Aku's predazord."

"He did?" the princess asked. "The only reason that my brother would interfere is if it involved..." her voice trailed off as though she was trying to understand Animus's reason to stop the rangers from destroying Zen-Aku.

"Merrick," Shayla whispered softly, her voice barely hearable over the comm. link. All of the rangers started to question her, all but one.

Allyssa silently watched the others as they tried to understand why Animus was protecting the duke org Zen-Aku. "Be careful," she whispered softly as she watched the predazord vanish in front of them.

"Return to the Animaria," the princess ordered. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Wolf, Tiger & Panther

Disclaimer: not mine

Timeframe: AU, Wildforce team; Allyssa looses her elephant zord and meets Merrick during that night (no moon)

Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Animaria, later that afternoon

"What do you mean he's a ranger?" demanded Taylor as she finished listening to the princess's tale about how the ancient lunar wolf warrior had been sealed away after he had fallen under Zen-Aku's spell.

"How is that possible?" questioned Cole as he approached the center of the room.

"It has to be," Danny stated. "Animus wouldn't have stopped us if he didn't believe that Merrick wasn't able to be saved."

"True," Max agreed.

"Right," Taylor nodded as she exchanged a glance with Cole and the princess. "But how do we save him?" she questioned, turning around to look at Shayla. "Do you have any idea?"

"There is a way," the princess sounded and looked concerned. Except Allyssa saw the brief look of hatred in her gaze before she quickly masked it.

"What do you say Allyssa?" asked Cole suddenly turning around in order to look her in her eyes. "You haven't said much, what do you think we should do?"

"We're rangers," she said quietly. "We protect those who can't protect themselves."

The other rangers nodded their agreement, and stayed up long into the night in order to make plans for the next day.

**Lake, sometime after midnight**

How had his life come to this? Wondered Merrick, as he set his flute aside. Once upon a time he had been one of the most envied of man. A warrior of the Animaria, protector of the Princess, and friend to the Prince and King. Now he was doomed to live his life as the processed duke Org Zen-Aku, and live as the warrior Merrick for only a few days a month, when the moon was blocked. Then there was the princess, she still held a grudge against him for refusing to Handfast with her.

"Why me?" he whispered softly as he silently stood up, Allyssa wouldn't come here tonight. She was probably still at the Animaria discussing what had occurred today with Animus. But he had wanted to find out if she had been injured by Zen-Aku's attack that morning. He remembered the path that Allyssa had taken to enter the Animaria, so why couldn't he go up it as well?

**Animaria**

A soft wind blew across the Animaria, barely stirring the sleeping forms. Danny and Max were sleeping near the well, while Taylor was sleeping on the ground, and the Princess was sleeping on the stone bench. Cole was sleeping at his place at the table, while Allyssa was resting up against the tree.

Silent footsteps approached the group, and quietly surveyed the scene. The stranger barely looked at any of the rangers, his gaze seeking the white tiger ranger. He silently crouched down next to her and 

swept her up into her arms and faded back into the forest of the Animaria.

As Merrick headed down toward the Animaria Lake, as he placed Allyssa on the ground next to him, he settled down as he watched the wild zords as they played in the water. Not many people were aware that the wild zords liked to play at night. He wasn't even sure that Shayla remembered anymore, she had changed so much from the shy girl he protected into a cruel, vindictive princess.

"Huh?" mumbled Allyssa as she awoke with a start, glancing around with fear in her eyes until she realized that Merrick was with her. "Merrick, what..." her voice trailed off as she realized that they weren't at the lake down in Turtle Cove but at the lake on the Animaria. "How did you...?" her question trailed off again as she watched in stunned silence as the wild zords played down near the water's edge. "Wow."

The pair sat in silence as they watched the zords splash each other. "I never knew they did this," she stated in wonder as she watched the tiger zord crash into the lion zord.

"They do this every night," Merrick stated softly. "They are as real as you or me, which is a blessing and a curse as well."

"What?"

"In every battle, you are injured."

"Yes."

"Your injuries are due to the bond that you have with your wild zord."

"I didn't know that," she replied as she recalled the numerous injuries that she received in a battle but was unable to remember exactly how she had received them. Then as though she suddenly realized that he hadn't came there in order to show her the wild zords night activities, she questioned, "Why are you here?"

Merrick ginned, "I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine," she replied softly realizing that although Merrick and Zen-Aku shared a body, he might not know what had all occurred in the fight. "Animus appeared."

"I know," he grinned disproving her theory. "He wants you to save me."

"Yes."

"And the princess...?"

"She'll help," she answered hesitantly. "She wasn't happy at first though, but she came around."

"She did?" he sounded happy with that.

"Yes," she answered softly. "She wants you back."

Merrick suddenly frowned as he realized what was going on in Allyssa's mind, "Allyssa, look at me," he said quietly; when she looked away, he placed his hand on her check and turned her around to in order to face him. "I care for the princess..."

Allyssa tried to revert her gaze, "Really?" she said as she cut him off, unable to hear the rest.

"Yes, but only as a friend," he stated as he gently cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. "Allyssa," his voice turned husky and he crushed his mouth to her's for another bone searing kiss.

**After the battle, the next day**

"Are you alright?" questioned Cole as he held out his hand to the newly freed Merrick. "I'm Cole."

"I'm fine," the lunar wolf stated as he stood-up by himself. "Thank you."

"Allyssa," the white ranger supplied as she shook his hand.

"Hello," an amused smile played on Merrick's face as he turned in order to acknowledge the other rangers.

"You're welcome," Danny said. "I'm Danny."

"Max," stated the blue ranger and held his hand up to identify himself.

"Taylor," the yellow ranger stated standing by herself.

"Merrick," Shayla said softly as she approached the group.

"Princess," Merrick nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you," he stated as he exchanged a quick glance with Allyssa which went unnoticed by nearly everyone.

Taylor wondered what the meaning behind that glance was.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Wolf, Tiger & Panther

Disclaimer: not mine

Timeframe: AU, Wildforce team; Allyssa looses her elephant zord and meets Merrick during that night (no moon)

Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Willy's: that night

Merrick went to work at clearing the tables as he swiftly through the room. The other rangers as well as the Princess had wanted him to remain on the Animaria but even though they had forgiven him about what he had done as Zen-Aku; he himself still had a way to go. Not to mention the fact that the Princess had wanted to forget what had occurred between them three-thousand years ago.

The front door creaked open as another customer entered Merrick paid no attention to the new arrival until he heard the wolf whistle indicating the customer was female. When he turned around he found himself staring at Allyssa.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he led her toward a table.

"Studying," she motioned toward the bag that she was caring.

Merrick glared at the approaching biker, who quickly backed off when he realized that the girl was off limits.

"You shouldn't be here," he replied as he went back to work; while keeping the rowdy customers away from her.

"Hi there, the name's Willy," an older man said as he set a glass of ice tea in front of her

"Hi," she replied as she accepted the drink. "I'm Allyssa."

"So how do you know Merrick?" he asked gesturing toward where the lunar ranger was practicing his pool shot.

"Around," she stated as Willy nodded his head and headed back to the bar.

**Three days later, outside Willy's**

Taylor paused to study the building that she had just watched Allyssa walk into. The sign identified it as 'Willy's'; but she wondered why Allyssa was in the place to begin with. Taylor and the others had begun to worry about the white ranger because she had been disappearing from the Animaria for the past few nights and returning shortly after dawn.

She quickly approached the building's entrance, dunking behind a tree as the door opened and Merrick suddenly appeared. Taylor hung in the shadows as he dumped the garbage bags he was caring into the dumpster; but her breathe caught as Allyssa appeared caring a box.

"Merrick," she called out as she passed the box to the lunar wolf so he could toss it away.

"Thanks," he stated as he turned around in order to face her. "You know you don't have to..."

Allyssa cut him off as she replied, "I know. I want to help, besides when would I ever talk to you if I didn't?" she questioned with a grin as she lead the way back to the bar.

"Allyssa," he sighed as he shook his head as he trailed behind the white tiger.

"You know if you came to visit I wouldn't have to come here in order to see you," Allyssa opened the door pausing as she saw a movement in the shadows.

"What?" Merrick questioned as he followed her gaze. "Did you see something?"

"I'm not sure," she frowned. "I better get back to the Animaria."

"Let me lock up and I'll walk you back," the lunar wolf stated gestured for her to entry the bar. "I don't want you to walk by yourself this late."

"Fine," the voice replied as it trailed off as the pair entered the building.

"Hm," Taylor moved from her hiding place and headed back toward where she had parked her jeep. As she was mussing over the interaction between the pair, she was interrupted by the ringing of her growl phone.

"Taylor," she stated as she answered it as she sat in her jeep. "Hi Cole."

"So?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"So what is she doing?" he questioned.

"She's trying to convince Merrick to join the team," she replied as she started the engine. "Apparently she's convinced if she talks to him enough he'll want to join us," Taylor decided not to mention the fact that Allyssa had actually gotten the lunar ranger to talk to her -in a civilized manner and that he had actually used her name and hadn't referred to her as the white ranger or tiger ranger.

"Good, did she have any luck?"

"You know Allyssa -she'll keep trying until Merrick gives in," Taylor stated with a shake of her head. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Later."

As Allyssa and Merrick walked up the hidden path the pair quietly talked about the current situation with the orgs.

"So the Master Org is actually a human?" Merrick questioned with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"According to Cole, yes," she replied as she paused as they entered the Animaria.

* * *

TBC


End file.
